club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Pufflescape
|room = Pet Shop |since = January 16, 2020 |closed = Still open }} Pufflescape is a mini-game in Club Penguin Rewritten. It can be accessed through the Pet Shop. The game was first announced on January 15, 2020, and was released a day later on January 16, 2020. Gameplay In Pufflescape, players must guide their puffle to a key which unlocks a door to progress onto the next level. Players can choose to collect Puffle-O's for extra coins. In most levels, players can drag, rotate and move objects such as ice blocks to help their puffle reach certain areas within the level which cannot be reached without help. The game has a total of 23 levels, which are split into three different level sets: *Entrance (levels 1—8) *Depths (levels 9—16) *Legend (levels 17—23) Earning at least one Puffle-O in a level will unlock the hints for the level, such as displaying which moveable object should be placed and the angle and the speed the player must make their puffle travel. The final level, Level 23, does not have any hints. If a Puffle O Bunch (in essence, collecting all Puffle-O's) is collected in one level, an extreme mode for that level would be unlocked. Extreme mode levels give the player a limited amount of time to collect all the Puffle-O's and the key in the level before they disappear. If the player fails to obtain the key in time, they will have to restart the extreme mode level. In levels 13 and 18—23, a part of the level would be exposed. If the player's puffle falls into the exposed area, the puffle will respawn at the default respawn point and the player's progress for that level would reset. The player's progress for every level they have completed thus far (including extreme mode) will not save when the player finishes a session of Pufflescape. However, the levels they have unlocked will remained unlocked for subsequent sessions. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *You are unable to choose a grey puffle to play as. *The name Pufflescape is a portmanteau of Puffle and escape. *The stamps of Pufflescape are the only stamps to include the complete design of the stamp when the stamp is being earned. *There is a bug in Pufflescape that also existed in the original Club Penguin. The bug is that if a player pauses their game, they cannot resume their game due to the resume button being glitched, which forces the player to restart the level. **According to Thorn, this bug cannot be fixed.https://imgur.com/xo59VZS *The highest number of coins that can be earned in a single session of Pufflescape is 19650 coins with stamp bonus in effect.https://imgur.com/pR6hOQB Gallery Gameplay Pufflescape Puffle Selection.png|Screen where the player chooses which puffle they want to play as. Pufflescape Entrance Levels Selection.png|Entrance levels on the level selection screen. Pufflescape Depths Levels Selection.png|Depths levels on the level selection screen. Pufflescape Legend Levels Selection.png|Legend levels on the level selection screen. Pufflescape Hints.png|Hint being used in one of the levels. Puffles Pufflescape Blue Puffle.png|Blue Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Red Puffle.png|Red Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Pink Puffle.png|Pink Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Black Puffle.png|Black Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Green Puffle.png|Green Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Purple Puffle.png|Purple Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Yellow Puffle.png|Yellow Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape White Puffle.png|White Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Orange Puffle.png|Orange Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Pufflescape Brown Puffle.png|Brown Puffle in a Puffle Ball. Acquirable Objects Pufflescape Puffle'O.png|Puffle'O. Pufflescape Puffle'O Bunch.png|Puffle'O Bunch. Pufflescape Key.png|Key to unlock the exit. Polaroids Pufflescape Polaroid 1.png Pufflescape Polaroid 2.png Pufflescape Polaroid 3.png Other Pufflescape Login Screen.png|Login Screen Pufflescape Club Penguin Times article.png|Article about Pufflescape in the Club Penguin Times Pufflescape Splash art.jpg|Splash art. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten NEW MINI-GAME TRAILER! References Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Pufflescape